


The 29th

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, PerfectPair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Real promises hold forever.





	The 29th

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-08-20 03:15pm to 03:43pm

"Hello, Tezuka."

The brown eyes held no surprise when flicking up to the unexpected visitor, then back down to the guest list he was currently working on with one of his colleagues.

"Fuji."

"Long time no see."

Tezuka continued working, making no comment or gesture he'd even heard.

"Saa, when are you taking your break?"

"I'm not."

So Tezuka was still listening.

"End of work then?"

"Three or four, depending on traffic."

"Catch you then."

And with a whistle the honey-haired man walked away, not missing a beat.

*

Bringing Fuji back to the studio he lived in had been the obvious thing to do, it was four in the morning after all, but considering that he would be completely alone with him now might not have been the best of his ideas.

Wondering how long this would probably take he made two cups of coffee, adding cream to the one for his guest before returning to the couch.

"This apartment is really something, Tezuka. You surely fell up the stairs this time."

"One does what one can."

Sitting back, Tezuka enjoyed the warmth from the mug in his hands. It had been a long day already when Fuji had turned up and he really looked forward to the comfort of his bed.

"Word on the street is you're the best in the business. Some say you can even choose how much money you make. Seeing this, I would be inclined to agree."

"I doubt you're here because of money, Syusuke."

The smile at hearing his first name was brilliant and almost made him smile back. Covering with a soft cough Tezuka returned to drinking.

"No, but I am here for you. Or better the promise we made during school."

There weren't many promises Tezuka could think of. Especially not during Seigaku.

"Rumor says you take lovers regularly these days but always top which means we're still on."

It was a good thing Tezuka was so relaxed from the coffee, otherwise his face would have felt obligated to turn crimson.

The rumor itself was true though. Tezuka Kunimitsu did not bottom - for anyone. But it was also true that the two young boys they had been had made that particular promise.

"That promise entailed something else as well."

"So it did."

Damn Fuji. He really wanted Tezuka to say the words, didn't he?

"Your length has never been inside someone else then?"

"No." 

The word was completely serious. All of the playfulness gone.

"Today is the 29th." Tezuka noted with a look at the calendar.

"Yes."

"You've come to collect."

Fuji gave a tentative smile.

"I've come to experience, Kunimitsu. With you. And only you."

It wasn't as if Tezuka was afraid to be penetrated. It just had never happened or his actions had unconsciously dictated to not let it happen. Whichever didn't matter though. Fuji was here now and today was the day they had promised to each other back then.

Making his decision Tezuka returned the mugs to the kitchen, holding his hand out for Fuji to take when coming back.

"Stay."

"Yes."

Somehow both didn't mean just for the night but that would be a discussion for the next day. Today they would fulfill their promise to each other and nothing but.


End file.
